Memories Within
by HorridxDecay
Summary: What if Deidara fought Sakura? What if he died and Sasori lived and made it back to the base safe? What will Sasori do when he finds his partner dead? Where there unspoken words? [OneShot] [SasoDei]


**Summery: What if Deidara fought Sakura? What if he died and Sasori lived and made it back to the base safe? What will Sasori do when he finds his partner dead? Where there unspoken words[One-Shot [SasoDei**

**Disclamier: I don't own naruto or memories by within temptation.**

**A.N – Ugh I board so I typed this up enjoy :D Oh Thanks to earthlover for the title too. I really am glad u gave it to me haha my old one was bad hehe. XD**

**Memories Within – One-Shot – SasoDei**

**Sasori's POV**

Man this fool was gonna take them on by himself. Why must he be soo stubborn. I think he got over his head a bit here. Hmm. I walked of with this bratty Gaara kid. I walked through this dry hot sand feeling the sun beat down on me as I stayed in my cloak. It being black don't help. I kept walking till I made it to our base. I looked at the place. It was empty. I was still worried about the baka. My baka. I walked into our room. Me and his room. I slammed the door. I heard Kisame fall off his bed next door. He was probably looking around as he stood up and I heard him walk out of his room. I sat on my bed looking at the floor. Filthy. Smelled like clay and wood. Ugh. I remember whne he first came and moved in.

_FlashieBackie _

_I walked into my room to see my new partner Deidara putting this clay like substance on his dresser. It smelled terrible. I had a vain pop into my head as I picked up this small bird thing and threw it into the garbage.  
"NO UN! MY ART HMMM!" I heard him yell I looked at him emotionless. I saw him panicing as I heard a boom and smelled fire. I turned around to see the garbage can on fire. I widened my eyes and looked at the baka. I looked a thim and glared.  
"Put it out u baka." I demanded to him. He nodded and ran to kismae's room I think and brought some water and poured it into the can. It went out. I looked at it and sighed.  
'All done Sasori no Danna un!" I ehard him says I really hated that but maybe he will shut up if I let him call me that ugh. I sat on my bed as I worked ona puppet I saw the man all made cause now it would smell like clay and wood. Like art…_

_End FlashieBackie._

_**Memories, memories, memories**_

In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods: let him stay

The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why

All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears

I saw the leader. Pein. Walk into my room. He looked at me and sighed. He handed me a paper and I was confused. I didn't feel like doing a lame report. Meh. I saw him leave dragging his feet. So unlike him. I looked at the paper. It said:

Dear Sasori ,

We are sorry to inform you that your partner Deidara has died. He has died by the hands of Sakrua Haruno. We are soo sorry.

Love,

Pain and Pein.

I bit my wodden lips as i looked at the paper. He had died? But he can't be dead. I didn't get to tell him- I don't know what I'm talking about. I well after all those memories and times with that Baka. I couldn't tell him I stinking loved him. How bad am I? grr I am hopeless. Gah! I wanted to try and get along with him in this world. So where not left alone behind each other. I wanted to prey to god to bring him back but that won't work. I have too many sins. My memories of fighting with him ease my pain but all my memories will always keep him by close. To me.

I got up and looked around at his weird crap. I saw all the clay he hide around. A drawer full. What the fuck? Anyway I walked around found sketch books of drawings and they where amazing. All of me and him. How. Why. Didn't he tell me? I threw the book at the wall letting it falls to the ground.

_**Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is away  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home**_

_**All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears**_

I can't believe he was gone. I promised i would try and get a interest into his art I promised damnit. I want a way to live again. Someone to love. To stop being this emotionless person! I want a sign he made it up there ok. A sign..anything. I want to be here where ur stuff is. To keep my memories in hold. My memories. Still here. SO I can still feel ur whispers. Your yeah's , un's , Hmm's.

I got up and ran out the door dashing past Tobi. He stood there like a Moran and he looked at me a is ran out of the base and to the pond. As long. As it takes me to him. I'll do it. I promise. I'll be with you. Till the end. Deidara…

_**Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time**_

_**All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears**_

All my memories remind me of his smile. All my memories remind me how I'll love him forever. My memories the silent ones , tearful ones , hurtful ones. All remind me of him. EVERYTHING.

I looked at the water. I can't swim. I jumped into the water. Feeling the water enter my wooden body consuming me. I could feel myself get week as I broke down. Dieing. I am coming…Deidara….For…You..In..The..End..Where…Together…

**Well I know this stinks I sorry. And I was board. Please review!**


End file.
